


Double-edged Pistols

by ThePraxianSeeker



Category: Mobtale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Frisk (Undertale), Blood and Gore, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), Size Difference, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianSeeker/pseuds/ThePraxianSeeker
Summary: Papyrus wakes up to find himself in a strange place. His head hurt, that was for sure. Little did the tall skeleton know, but he was about to experience something that was completely alien to him...Love for someone else, well, that wasn't family.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	1. Dangerous Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is also on my fanfiction account. No flames, please because this does belong to me.  
> Mobtale belongs to it's owner. I'm just using it as the way the world is.

Kaito's POV

"Goodnight, Kaito." Grillby said and brushed me off with a wave of his hand. The workday was over. The customers had all left. The Bar/Club was spotless again. Grillby was happily counting the night's earnings. A happy Grillby was a good thing. Currently, he was in the middle of a fued with the Gaster Brothers. This didn't bode well for me. Sans was one of our best customers and he was a good tipper. I had never really ever seen him, but he sent his affection for my cooking all the same. I stayed in the kitchens. It was my job to keep the meals coming when ordered. It was tiring work, but I couldn't really complain. It was Grillby that had found me so long ago. He had saved my life, and by extension, owned it.Not that I had any problem owing the flame elemental monster. Grillby was good to me, but perhaps a bit overprotective. He did not want the Gaster Brothers to know of me. Skeletons themselves were rare these days. Other than myself, there was only a few that existed. They all belonged to The Gaster Mob. So, it doesn't surprise me that Grillby wanted me safe. He was like a father to me. A scary, yet gentle, Mob boss father. I throw on my cloak and leave the club, locking the door as I always did for Grillby. I kept my cloak tight against me in the freezing rain. Winter was starting to make itself known, biting at my bones.Gunshots attract my attention, making me start to panic. 'Have they finally found me?' I think starting to run down the empty alleyways. The gunshots continue to echo, and I soon realize that I am not the one being shot at. Slowing to a stop, I try to catch my breath. 'Calm down. It's just another gang fight.' I think and try to get my bearings. As I was running, I had gotten myself lost. THUD! I hear behind me, causing me to jump. I turn around slowly to find one of the Gaster Brothers. To be specific, Papyrus, collapsed in front of me. I had only seen pictures of Papyrus before now. However, they did not do the massive skeleton justice. He was massive in height and thinner than I had expected.I then hear shouting coming from nearby. "Find him! Grillby will pay a fortune to have even one of the Gasters gone!" I hear and start to worry. Papyrus looked badly hurt. 'Should I? Grillby is fighting with his group.' I think and then pull out a small, blue crystal. Grabbing Papyrus's collar, I think of home and active it. It glows brightly for a moment before shattering to dust in my hand. It was no matter. Teleportation gems were only good for one trip anyways. I sigh and sit papyrus against the couch in the living room. It was going to be fun rigging up a bed big enough to support him. However, the first matter was tending to his injuries. Using my magic, I make sure that Papyrus doesn't have any serious head injuries before slipping him into a deeper sleep. Papyrus had a few cracks in his skull other than the ones he kept for show.Gently removing his torn suit jacket and shirt, I take stock of his other injuries. 'A few broken ribs...a few more bruised...grazes from bullets...both of his arms have several grazes as well. This is going to exhaust me. Best get him in a bed first.' I think and start to make a makeshift bed with my mattress and the couch cushions. Summoning my Gaster Dragon, I manage to get Papyrus moved to my bedroom. After recalling my Gaster Dragon, I go to the bathroom and grab the first aid kit. This was turning out to be a very long night, and it was almost morning. I come back and get to work. At about ten am, I finally finish doing what I can for Papyrus and sigh in relief. I release my magic sleep from Papyrus and go to figure out where I was going to sleep. Papyrus took up my bed and the couch cushions.Luckily, I did not have work today or tomorrow. After that all-nighter, I was starting to see double. With a sigh, I pull out the couch's hide away mattress. I normally never used it because of how uncomfortable it was. However, I had no choice. Taking off my cloak, I lay down for a dreamless sleep. I wake up later and check on Papyrus. His breathing had improved since I had healed him. I decide that he will be fine while I made a trip to the nearby payphone. Hopefully, Grillby isn't busy on the phone. This whole situation could really help him clear the bad air between him and Wingding. Grabbing my cloak, I lock the door and head for the payphone.

Papyrus's POV

I woke up to my whole body being one huge pain. The worst of all was my head. It felt like I had spent hours listening to Sans's puns again. Reaching a hand up to my head, I notice that my arm was bandaged up, and it wasn't the only thing. Bandages were wrapped around both arms, my head, and my chest. My mind wanders back to the recent events. Grillby had been pretty pissed about how well we were doing in our small territory of the city. He decided to put out a bounty on the Gaster Brothers. Though, Papyrus was surprised that anyone was stupid enough to try it. However, he was even more surprised that someone was resourceful enough to actually get the drop on him. 'Shit...Now I owe someone' I thought as I take in my surroundings. I hate owing anyone anything. It usually got messy...fast.Not that I could complain. I was hurt pretty bad when I had collapsed. So, whomever had helped me was not human, but some kind of monster. A strong one, to even move me at that. Or...they had a great deal of magical strength, which was also possible. I take notice of a nearby window and manage to sit up without injuring myself even further. What I saw outside sent shivers up my spine. I wasn't even in the city anymore, but some small place on the outskirts of it, where none of the mobsters had control. To move me from the center of the city to way out here was a shock. Just how strong was this monster? I then take notice of the bed I was on. Well, as much of a bed a human sized mattress, three couch cushions, and four pillows could make. I really have no place to complain on the sleeping arangements.The mattress, however, did give me a clue about my host's relative size compaired to me. 'Must be like Undyne or perhaps Toriel.' I think as I look around the room. I was looking for any family pictures that may give me a glimpse of my host. To both my dismay and curiousity, there was no such photographs to be found. My eyelights did rest on the open closet, which did not hold but a single dress and a pair of high heels. Both items still looked new, like they had not even been worn. Either it was laundry day, or my host did not have much in the way of money or material items. 'Probably just helped me for some kind of reward' I think bitterly. It wasn't uncommon for people to come crawling for handouts. It made me sick. I then hear a door close somewhere in the house along with some movement.Then, a cloaked figure comes into the room. However, they make no effort to acknowledge me as they rush to the ajoining bathroom. Closing the door, I hear whoever they were move around. "Shit" I hear with some kind of low hiss. 'One mystery solved. My host is a woman.' I think as I hear a few more choice words from the bathroom. Whatever I expected to be under that cloak was blown out of the water when the bathroom door opened. Standing in the doorway, was a small, delicate looking female skeleton. Her head and neck were covered by a cloth that some human wore. 'What was that thing called again? Ah...a hijab' I think as she leaves the room again. She didn't leave me for long before she was back with a tray with a small plate of spaghetti and meatballs on it."It's not much, but I heard you like this specific dish. Don't worry...it's not poisoned or anything. I really don't want to piss off another don." She says putting the tray on my lap. I notice that her arms were bandaged up, and I could smell the faint smell of chared bone. She must have caught me staring, because she pulled her sleeves back down over the bandages. "Don't you mind me. You should really eat. you were pretty bad." she says and goes to leave. "You had a run in with Grillby" I say. It wasn't a question. More like an educated guess. "Perhaps...but that really is not any of your concern." She says and leaves the room. I look down at the food. Part of me wanted to refuse the meal just to spite her. However, the way she spoke after I mentioned Grillby made my very soul sink.

Kaito's POV

I go to the kitchen and sink to the floor. I never imagined that Grillby would be so furious over what I had done. He had me in his grip, but he spared me...he told me that I was no longer welcome back and to get out. I think the only think that saved me from being dusted where I stood was what little Grillby did love me. I can't say I blame him for turning me out on my ass. I directly disobeyed him. I did the one thing that he told me not to. I not only interacted with one of the Gaster Brothers, but I had saved him from being killed. I rub one of my arms. 'I got off lucky. He could have done much worse to me...' I think as I try to get back on my feet. What was done, was done, and nothing could change that now. What savings I did have would last a little while. Well...unless I ended up in the hospital again.'You are better off now. Grillby has washed himself of us. We are free at last' a voice says in the back of my mind. It wasn't wrong. However, without a job...I was quickly facing a hard choice. Grillby did say one last thing before I left. "If you want back in my good graces, Kill Papyrus before he regains his strength" that is what Grillby had said. Normally, I would not have hesitated...but now? The thought of hurting the tall skeleton nearly brings me to tears. My soul hurts now. I blame the excessive use of magic I have done lately and leave it at that. Matters of the soul wasn't a subject that Grillby thought I needed to learn growing up. So, naturally, I did not have a clue why my soul was acting this way.I wipe my eyes and gather my wits. Papyrus may be done eating by now and wanting answers. I sigh and head back to the bedroom. Opening the door, I see that Papyrus is still awake. The tray, set aside, had an empty plate on it. I felt a small pang of sad happiness seeing that. "That was some of the best spaghetti I have ever had" He says. I frown. "Don't Patronize me, Papyrus. It's no big news that you hate the food at Grillby's. I was once the cook." I say picking up the tray. He frowns. "Once?" he asks. I sigh and set the tray on the desk nearby. "Yes, as in i was yesterday, but now I am not because I was fired." I say making him actually flinch. "It is no matter. Let's take a look at those injuries." I say and start unwrapping the bandages on his arms."You lost your job..because of me." He stated. "...Grillby gave me a choice that I refused. Needless to say that I was extremely lucky that I wasn't dusted for...well for my choice of words to him." I say gently running my hand over the areas that were injured, healing them as I go. He looks at me a little surprised. "Grillby usually doesn't tolerate any disrespect. I too am surprised that you still stand." He says. "Grillby found me when I was twelve...He practically raised me. That small amount of kindness is what spared me." I say and look up at him. "Can you lean your head down a little?" I ask and he does. I unwrap the bandages and start to heal the rest of the damage there. "...How long were you with Grillby?" He asks obviously trying to remain calm. "About ten years now..." I say and bring my hand to his chest.I look up to his face. "Your chest was the worst, but I was able to heal most of it last night." I say and start to unwrap the bandages. He watches me as I finish removing the bandages. "hmmm...Still a bit of bruising left, but that's a vast improvement to how you looked last night. Three broken ribs, several bruised, grazing injuries from bullets. You are lucky whoever attacked you can't shot for shit." I say and start to heal the bruising. "What did you do before Grillby found you?" He asks making me pause. "I don't think we know each other well enough for me to give you my life story, Papyrus. Let's just say I was a prisoner. I escaped, but overdid it with my magic." I say finishing up. "...What did choice did Grillby give you?" He asks as I sit back against the wall."He wanted me to kill you." I say closing my eyes. "Why didn't you?" He asked not surprised by the fact that Grillby wanted him dusted. "I'm not sure really...I've killed before. What is it about you that makes it so different? I cannot really give you an answer to why I saved you, healed you, or stood up in your defense. I do not know much on the matter of souls." I say getting up. He looks at me, thinking about something. "What?" I ask. He looks at me. "It's nothing. You just remind me of someone I once knew" He says. I then attempt to get him on his feet. "You are going to have to try and stand on your own." I say. He manages to stand with little problem. "How is your head?" I ask. "A little better since you healed it. I will manage." He says and I nod. "I guess this is goodbye then" I say giving him back his shirt and suit jacket.He puts them back on quietly. "...Does Grillby know of this place?" He asks. "Of course he does. He bought it for me" I say. "You are no longer safe here then. Once he finds out that I made a full recovery, he will be out for your dust." He says. Part of me floods with terror, but the other part of me is itching for the fight that would come. "Death doesn't scare me...there are worse things." I say and turn away from him. "Come back with me...I don't even know your name." He says. "It's Kaito...and why should I? Get dragged into your gang wars and politics? I have a real chance to get away from this mess." I say "Grillby has eyes and ears everywhere. When he wants someone dusted...he usually gets his way." Papyrus says and I sigh. "Perhaps I could come with you, but you sure as hell better keep your brothers from killing me" I say and he nods.I grab a bag and pack what very little I have. I go to the kitchen and think about what I was about to do. No amount of love would stop Grillby once I did this. There would be no going back. No chance of redemption. 'Screw Grillby. He was only using you. Playing you like a cute little puppet while he held the strings. The strings are all cut now. We are free' The voice said. I shake my head and finish packing up. I leave the pictures of my time with Grillby. The memories were tainted now by the realization of why he truly helped me. I hear a thud and look. Papyrus is rubbing his head. I barely manage not to laugh at him for hitting his head on the ceiling. "...These living conditions are atrocious..." Papyrus says looking around. "Grillby doesn't pay as well as you would think." I say grabbing my small savings from my safe. I barely notice a figure pass by my window. "We have to leave...now." I say. I pull out a teleportation gem and grab my bag and Papyrus's sleeve. Gunshots start to go off, a bullet hitting my shoulder as I activate the gem. I pay the pain no mind for now, focusing on an image that I don't know where I know it from. The gem glows brightly before shattering to dust as the sound of gunshots die as well. Wobbling, I try to regain my balance. Papyrus braces me using one of his big hands. "Are you alright?" He asks, a little concern in his voice. "Yeah...just give me a moment. I usually don't use two teleportation gems in such a short time." I say and feel his hand on my shoulder. That's when I feel the pain from the bullet. I wince a little. "Your shoulder is injured." Papyrus says. "Yeah, one of them got a lucky shot before we teleported." I say and he nods. Then, we hear the door open. "I'm telling ya, Wingding. Papyrus is still alive. Grillby would have made a point to display his belongings if he had killed him" We hear the gruff voice of Sans say as he and Wingding come inside. They freeze seeing us standing there...in the middle of the living room...me bleeding on the expensive carpet. Sans recovers first and hugs Papyrus tight. I step to the wood flooring so not to stain the carpet more than I already have and to give them space. Wingding comes over to me, inspecting me. The voice in my head remained silent, which was a first. "Papyrus, who is this and why are they bleeding all over my house?" He asks. Papyrus looks over at us. "This is Kaito. She saved my life...twice in the past twenty-four hours. She got shot when we were about to teleport here. Which I don't really understand how it was possible. Kaito has never been here before." He says. I shrug. "I really don't understand either. A picture of this place just popped up in my head right when I activated the teleportation gem. I didn't know it was your home" I say softly, but loud enough to be heard. Papyrus looks at me a little strange. Wingding nods and looks at his brothers. "You two, clean this mess up. Kaito, was it? You come with me" He says and goes to another part of the house...his study...a small part of me said. I shake my head and follow him. Closing the door behind us, Wingding looks me over. "Most Skeletons are not so small unless they are still growing. How old are you?" He asks. A small part of me wanted to be a smartass, but the bitch in me cautioned against it. "I am 22, Sir." I say surprising him. "Hmmm remove your dress so I can tend to that injury." He says and I do so. After all, I did have a shirt on under it. He wasn't going to see anything I didn't want him to. He has me sit in a wooden chair. A sense of deja vu hit me as I took a seat. "Are you alright?" He asks. "Yeah...just get the feeling of deja vu. It's been happening more since I found Papyrus last night." I say and he nods as he manages to remove the bullet from my collarbone. "You did not have to help my brother. Yet, you did, betraying Grillby in the process. How do I know that you will not turn on us as well?" He says as he finishes healing my shoulder. Anger started to rise up in me. Despite my instincts, I get up to look Wingding in the eye. Grabbing his expensive shirt, I practically growl at him. "After everything I have given up...everything I have lost...You even dare to suggest that I would turn my back on my real family?" I say letting him go. I knew that I would probably pay for this outburst, but the bitch in me didn't give a shit. "I have been through more pain than you can imagine...I have been used and abused...yet, I manage to bring myself back home to you and your brothers. I may be half the Skeleton I was, but I can still kick your ass, Dinger" I say. "...Haruto...It...it can't be" Wingding says. I shake my head feeling a bit light headed. "Huh? I apologise, Wingding. (Bows) I didn't catch that" I say and sit back down. He smiles sadly. "Do not worry about it...you just remind me of someone I knew." He says. "Funny...Papyrus said the same thing" I say. He nods and sits down at his desk. "Now, Papyrus and Sans may not need to know about your past. However, I do." He says and I nod. "I don't mean to be difficult. It's a matter of trust" I say and he nods. "Grillby isn't the first person to be looking for me...I was created in a lab." I say and he nods in understanding. "That would explain how you are so small compaired to a skeleton your age." He says. I sigh. "I was created from a project known as SFP or Soul Fusion Project. My twin and I were the only two created before it was shut down. From what I understand, the process...(sighs) the process of fusing half of a monster and half of a human soul was a long process. Too long to be viable for full use. My brother...did not survive through the incubation process. Even after the project was shut down...they didn't stop. They couldn't create any more souls, but they could experiment with the one they did make. Let's just leave it at that." I say and he nods offering me a drink. "I don't touch the stuff." I say and he nods. "So, how did you escape?" He asks taking a drink of relish. "I discovered my ability to create teleportation gems. I used one to escape. However, It was random since I really didn't know much at the time about the world. Grillby found me collapsed and took me in, and that's all there really is to tell" I say and he nods.


	2. Soul Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito settles in with the skelebros but something keeps haunting her waking days

Kaito's POV

"Well....you should get some rest. A large use of magic like what you had to use recently is difficult on a normal Skeleton." Wingding says as I get dressed again. "Why do you hide them? Your scars, I mean." He asks as I put my hijab back on. I don't say anything for a while. ".......I...I don't like being stared at because of them. It's uncomfortable and awkward" I say and he nods. I follow him to where Papyrus and sans are busy cleaning up the living room. "Sans, Papyrus. Try to keep it down. Both Kaito and I are going to bed. I trust that you two will behave yourselves" Wingding says and I follow him to a room. I barely catch the frown on both sans and Papyrus's faces before Wingding opens the door for me. "This will be your room from now on. You are welcome to whatever you find inside.......the previous owner isn't with us anymore." He says and I nod. I look down to Papyrus and sans. "Good night you two. See you tomorrow" I say and go inside. Pure darkness greets me as the door closes behind me. I manage to find the light switch and turn on the lights. 'just as I left it......they really know how to hold on, don't they?' the voice says. I sigh and lay on the huge bed. 'is this going to be a normal thing, you talking to me?' I think back to the voice. 'yes.....I am you and you are me. Besides.....you are still new to all of this love business. Someone has to watch out for you" it retorts. 'love business? I'm not in love' I retort. The voice snorts. 'yes, you are. You're just not used to it yet. Wingding already cares about you. It may not be obvious, but he does. Papyrus also does. He hasn't said one cross thing to you. That's a good sign.' it replies. I sigh and put my bag down. 'can we talk about that some other time? Right now, I just want a shower' I reply and take off my clothes and set them aside for cleaning later. I go to the closet and look around a bit curious. 'most of these will need hemming. We're the same size, just not the same height' the voice says as I pick a nightgown. 'nice choice. I always loved that one' it says as I look at the underwear. I pick out something to match the night gown before laying it all on the bed. 'no point being wierded out wearing your underwear since I am you, right?' I say. 'right' she replies. I go into the bathroom and gape at the bathtub. 'thats a bathtub? Looks more like a swimming pool!' I say and the voice laughs. 'thats around how big I once was. I used to be able to look Papyrus in the eye. Now, we have to look up to his smug ass.' the voice says. 'not that there's anything wrong with his ass' I reply. The voice snickers. I ignore it and soak into the nice ho bath. I sigh in relief. 'i can get used to this....' I think and relax there for a while. I then get cleaned up and exit the bath. I go to the bedroom as I dry off. 'you really like walking around naked, don't you?' the voice says. 'it is our room, so why not?' I reply and get dressed. I soon climb, literally, into bed. 'the bed is sooo nice too' I think and the voice chuckles. 'of course it is. Wingding treats his crew with respect and makes sure they live comfortably. Something Grillby never did.' the voice says. 'you never told me who you were before all of this.' I say. 'why tell you when I can show you. You will be asleep. I'm just going to guide your dreams.' it says and I fall asleep.

Dream start

I was at a party with Papyrus. I was eye level with him in the dream....no, it was a memory. "You ready for this?" I ask. Papyrus snorts. "Naturally, I am ready for anything." Papyrus says and we walk into the party, me on Papyrus's arm. I smile sweetly despite the real reason we were in this gaudy house. "Don't lose focus, we're here for a reason" Papyrus says. I roll my eyes. "Stay away from the champagne then, Papyrus. I don't want to drag your ass home." I reply with a smirk. He Huffs and we soon greet our host. Gerson was a clever old don. His area wasn't that big, but he made a profit all the same. His tactical brilliance was only matched by his dry humor. "Well, well. Papyrus, it has been a long time." He says and shakes hands with Papyrus. "And who is this vision of beauty?" He asks looking me up and down. I was yelling internally for the perverted old man to keep his eyes to himself. However, on the outside,I give him a Charming smile. "May I introduce our newest addition, Haruto Saikato. She comes all the way from the capital of the monster realm." Papyrus says. Gerson takes my hand and gives it a kiss. "Such beauty coming out of the capital these days." He says releasing my hand. "Perhaps....you would be willing to...entertain this old man for the evening?" Gerson asks. Inside, I gag, but I had my orders. I smile. "That would be lovely" I say and allow Gerson to lead me away. Gerson was nothing but a gentlemen about the whole arrangement. I've had better, but he wasn't the worst that I had laid with. I look at gerson about an hour later. He's passed out from both the alcohol and our little session. I walk over to my things and pull out a needle. Wingding knew it had to be this way. Gerson's boys checked for knives and guns, but I was very capable of slipping a needle into the party. I tap the needle a few times before sticking it into gerson's neck in the shadow of his shell where no one would find the mark. I get dressed and leave the room after flushing the needle down the toilet. Papyrus was waiting for me when I returned. "You know....I hate seeing you with any other monster but me...." He says. "It was the only way to get his support, and you know it" I say and we leave the party.

Dream ends

I wake up feeling disgusted. '...yeah, I didn't really enjoy it, but it was what I was good at.' the voice says. I soon hear yelling and breaking glass. 'they're fighting again. Better stop them before Wingding wakes up' the voice says. I sigh and go downstairs. Papyrus and sans are throwing punches now, the living room a mess. I use my blue magic to grab them both by the souls and knock their heads together. They start cussing as I drop them on their asses. "Shit, Kaito!" Sans says holding his head. "..." Papyrus only rubs his head studying me. "Now that I have your attention, whatever is going on here, it's over. You are so lucky that you woke me up and not Wingding with you bitching. Now, clean up this fucking mess. I swear, I I hear any more fighting, I will not be as merciful." I say and go back upstairs. I barely hear sans say, "you certainly know how to pick'um, Papyrus" before I close the door to my room. I tremble, sinking to the floor. Looking at my hands, my vision goes crazy, and suddenly, they're covered in blood. "Please....please you don't have to do this... please...just walk away" a woman.... Toriel says backing away from me. Her arm was bloody from a huge chunk missing from it. I lick my teeth, tasting the tang of copper. A loud knock on the front door brings me back to reality. 'what the fuck was that?' Haruto asks. 'i have no idea....I can still taste the blood in my mouth' I reply and head downstairs. "Kaito! Wake up Wingding! It's urgent!" Sans yells trying to stop Toriel from bleeding out. I almost freeze but nod. 'im concerned on a number of levels now' Haruto says. 'you and me both' I reply as I knock on Wingding's door. "Someone better be dying out there" I hear him grumble. "Yes! Toriel! She's bad" I say through the door. Wingding quickly opens the door and pushes past me in a rush. I follow him downstairs. "Get her to my lab, now!" Wingding orders and sans teleports. Wingding looks at me "Kaito.....Kaito, are you alright? Papyrus, look after Kaito. I have to tend to Toriel" Wingding says before teleporting himself. Papyrus comes over to me and kneels down. "Kaito...." He says and gently pushes me with a finger. I shake my head. "Huh? Where...where did everyone go?" I say confused. "They're tending to Toriel. Are you alright?" He asks. "I...I really don't know, Papyrus....I don't....." I say and he has me sit on the couch. "....she was attacked by a skeleton.....he tore a chunk out of her and ate it.....stars....I can taste the blood in my mouth, Papyrus..." I say and Papyrus frowns. "I'm sure Toriel is going to be fine, Kaito. She's in good hands" he says and I nod. "I don't know how I saw that...I didn't just see it.....I felt his glee...his hunger..... Papyrus, what's wrong with me?" I say. He seems to be thinking a moment. He paces a bit, and it was starting to drive me crazy. "We know it wasn't you. You were with us. So, there's a skeleton...one close to you at least, attacking people for food. It's a rare condition what this Skeleton is going through, but not unheard of. Wingding could explain it better. The simple version is that the Skeleton's body cannot contain magic like it should. When its magic gets extremely low, it hunts out magic in any form to replace what was lost. Without help, they won't stop hunting. They'll always be hungry" Papyrus says and I nod.


	3. Fading Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Papyrus have a few words

Kaito's POV

I stood there for a moment, just thinking. Who was this Skeleton? Why could I see what he was doing? Why was I feeling his emotions? I sit down on the couch and put my head in my hands. I notice Papyrus take a seat across from me. "....I feel...like I'm going insane....I felt...I felt as he did..." I say again. Papyrus made no move to scold me. Perhaps...he saw I was struggling with this. Or maybe he was studying me.... waiting for a moment to catch me off guard. "You are not going insane....you may be a bit crazy...and a touch unstable, but not insane." Papyrus says. I glare at him "if you were going for comforting, you failed miserably, Papyrus." I say an he chuckles. "I only state the obvious. You took care of me when you knew the risks. I could have woken up and killed you myself. Yet, you still saved my life, and that is worth something." He says. I look away and frown. "I'm nothing special, really.....just an abomination that should have never existed" I say and get up. Papyrus grabs my arm gently. I look back at him. "Why would you say that? You deserve live as much...no, more than some monsters I know." He says and pulls me into his lap as I give out a small Yelp in surprise. I was face to face with him now, and my soul ached something fierce. "Because.... because I was born in a lab...I'm just an object...made to be used...and broken" I say and get off his lap. I turn my back to him. "I'm not someone you should put at your side..... I'm not someone that you should let your guard down around." I say and go back to my room, leaving Papyrus confused. When I shut the door, I bring my soul out. It was dimmer than it was before I had the vision and that concerned me. The souls of the subjects that came before me dimmed before they started to fail and crumble. It scared me knowing that any day, I will no longer exist. 'that was quite the speech you gave Papyrus.' Haruto says. '...he's getting too close...and we're running out of time.....' I reply and she goes silent again. I climb back into bed and bury myself in the blankets. 'i wish I could have that, Haruto....I do, but when our soul starts to fail and crumble...what good does love do anyone then? We will hurt him....and he will miss us more than if we stayed our distance.' I say. 'but then you are no truly living anyways.' Haruto points out. 'but at least I spare the one I care about most.' I reply. 'do you really believe that crap? Papyrus would mourn you whether or not you get close to him. His soul already calls out for yours. I know that you felt it.' she says and I drift off to sleep again.

Papyrus's POV

I watch Kaito close her bedroom door and sigh. Soon after that, sans, Wingding, and Toriel return. I look at them and nod in acknowledgement. "Papyrus, where is Kaito?" Wingding asks. "She went back to her room.....she looked pretty rattled but there's not much she would let me do to help. Wingding....the Skeleton that attacked Toriel" I start to say. "Will be dusted" Wingding says. "Wait, you really need to hear this first." I say and he nods as they sit down. I take a deep breath. "I think that the Skeleton that attacked Toriel and Kaito are connected. From what Kaito did tell me, she had a brief vision of him attacking Toriel. She saw what he did, could feel what he felt. I have a sinking suspicion that if any harm was to come to him, Kaito would be harmed as well." I say. Wingding thinks for a minute. "This is troubling.....if what you say is correct....the Skeleton that attacked Toriel is Kaito's twin brother and they share a soul connection...." He says. "Twin? Soul connection?" What are you talking about, Wingding?" Toriel asks. "Kaito...was born in a lab. They created her by fusing half a monster soul with half a human soul. Two beings were created from the same monster and human souls. From what Kaito told me, her brother did not survive. However, with this new information, I believe that he managed to survive somehow." Wingding says. "That still doesn't explain why the Skeleton that attacked me should be allowed to live." Toriel says. "Due to their souls being two halves of the same two souls, Kaito and her twin have a deep Connection. One that if one should die, the other will follow. This also means that they share a lot of things... including lovers" Wingding says looking at me. "What are you looking at me for?" I ask. Wingding smiles. "I have noticed how you look at Kaito, Papyrus. I'm not upset, rather happy that someone new has caught your eye. I was getting tired of your brooding." He says making me sputter. Sans, damn him, has that smirk on his face like he's caught me. "Just so you know that you will be having two instead of just one lover. Soul split twins, as I've said, share everything" Wingding says as he stands up. Toriel stands up. "Well...if the one that attacked me can be saved and receive the treatments he requires....I can forgive him. But only this once." She says before Wingding shows her out. I groan and put my head in my hands. "Well, Paps, you certainly know how to pick'um. You got yourself a pair of double mint twins." Sans says. "Sans...I swear if you don't stop...." I growl. He holds his hands up. "Ok, ok, I'll stop. I didn't meant to rattle ya, bro" he says and teleports before I can punch him. I sit there for some time just thinking. Kaito's words started to make sense. To many monsters and humans alike, she was an abomination. She didn't belong in either world, but in my soul, I felt she was part of mine. With that I mind, I am determined to make her understand that I will not give up on her.

? POV

'not again....it...it can't happen again' I think to myself as I try to clean the blood from my bones. 'but you know it will.....we will become weak again.....and we will need to feed again' Dante says in the back of my mind. I know that he's not wrong but I desperately wished he was.....I hated the blackouts....I hated waking up to the blood, the gore, and the guilt. I look in the mirror and cringe. 'don't like what you see, Wingus?' Dante asks. 'you know I don't.....I hate scaring people.....I'm not you. I'm not evil.' I say and brush my....very pointy teeth. Dante chuckles. 'you could always give in....let me have control. You'll never have to worry about any of that' he says. 'and let you kill innocent people just to satisfy your hunger? Not on our life' I reply. I finally get the taste of blood out of my mouth and leave the bathroom. It was a crappy one bedroom apartment, but it was the best Wingus could do. He paid well to stay out of the radar of any of the mobs for a reason. They would want the killer, not him. They would encourage Dante and he would become too strong to control. He would be an animal....one that eventually would be put down. I go to the kitchen and get a glass of water. I grab the pill bottle from the cabinet. 'i hate it when you take those.' Dante says. 'you know hunting makes me sick.' I reply and I take two of the pills before putting the bottle back. 'if we don't hunt, we don't eat. If we don't eat, we die' Dante replies. 'i am not going to go through this with you a thousandth time' I reply and lay down on my bed. 'anyways, care to tell me what happened earlier? I usually don't get control until after you finish' I ask closing my eyes. 'someone got nosey.....she got nosey' Dante says and I sit up quickly. 'wait....I thought you said SFP-01 was dead.' I say with a growl. Dante doesn't answer for a few minutes. 'i said she would be impossible to get to. I did not say she was dead. If she was, so would we' Dante points out. 'what do you mean she got nosey?' I ask. Dante doesn't answer. 'Dante!' I say. '.....fine....she...she saw and felt everything I did in the hunt....she's close. Closer than ever....and I can feel myself becoming....calmer....more like you...I don't like it' he says. 'we are going out again' I say and get dressed. 'wait what? Why are we.... you're going to look for her, aren't you?' Dante asks. 'we need her...and she needs us.' I reply.

Kaito's POV

I wake up later and get dressed. All of this was just...too much....'what are you doing?' Haruto asks as I go downstairs. 'what does it look like? I'm leaving.' I reply. 'i know that. I meant why are you doing this?' she replies. 'i can't get closer to them....I can already feel our soul starting to weaken.....it will fade soon, and I don't want them to find out dust.' I say and go outside. However, Papyrus is waiting for me outside the door. He frowns seeing my bag. "Kaito.....where are you going?" He asks. ".....I...I don't belong here, Papyrus. I'm not going to fill whatever hole you have in your soul. Let me pass" I say. He frowns. "This has nothing to do with my soul. It's about yours and last I checked, I owed you for saving my life not once but twice." He says making me flinch. "I said nothing about you owing me a thing, Papyrus. In fact, I remember saying that I didn't want your pity or your charity" I say starting to get angry. I go to push past him, but suddenly, a pain rips through my soul like a knife and I stumble. Papyrus catches me in his arms. "You are not well, Kaito.....you should be in a bed, resting." Papyrus says, a hint of either concern or sorrow in his voice. I push myself away from him. "No.....I...I can't stay here...." I say weakly. "Hey! She said she wanted to leave, pal." A familiar voice says. "SFP-02...." I say before everything goes black.


	4. Two Halves of A Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is reunited with her twin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, time to explain a few things. For soul split twins, it is not against any social norm for them to be intimate with each other. They are two halves of a whole. In Kaito and Wingus's case, four halves of two wholes. Intimate activities like sex and the like strengthen their bond that they were born with. Without the connection, they will die.

Papyrus's POV

I catch Kaito as she collapses. I look at the newcomer with a glare. It was a skeleton....about Kaito's size. Most of his face was covered by both the collar of his zipped up jacket and a blood red scarf. Hi eyes were unique. The right was a solid silver while the left was made of two rings inside the black of the socket. The outer ring was purple, while the inner was silver. What I could see of his nose was also purple. I growl a little as he rushes over. "Wait.... please...let me help her! My sister....if we don't reconnect...we both will die" he says, his voice filled with both fear and concern. "So help me if you harm her...." I say as he brings out Kaito's soul. It was beautiful as much as it was sickening to think someone else do this to people. Half of Kaito's soul was bright red and upright like a human soul, while the other was an orange and downward like a monster soul. In the middle, where the two halves met was a thin white scar. The new Skeleton then removes his own soul. "What are you doing?" I ask deeply concerned now. He looks at me. "The ones that came before us....they died because one twin was destroyed...the weaker twin...the other's soul will dim until no light remains and it starts to crumble into dust. By reconnecting the bond we've had since birth, it will stablize us both." He says as threads from both souls reached out to each other rather quickly. After a moment, Kaito's soul starts to brighten up again. The Skeleton sighs in relief. "Any later....and we would have been goners...." He says as their souls return to their chests. He looks at me and I grumble. Picking Kaito up carefully, I start to head back inside. The Skeleton picks up Kaito's bag and follows. By this time, Wingding and sans are both awake. "Papyrus, what happened? Is Kaito alright?" Wingding asks rushing over.

Wingus's POV

"Yeah, she's just asleep, Wingding....we almost lost her. Her soul was failing" Papyrus says gently laying my sister on the couch. Sans, whom I recognized from a few photos I saw in the paper, looks at me. "Paps, who's tat behind ya?" He asks. I flinch and fidget with my scarf. "All I know is he is Kaito's twin. If it wasn't for him, Kaito would be dust now." Papyrus says. Sans scowls at me. "So... you're the piece of shit that attacked Toriel" he says and comes over. "Nononono no!" I say panicking as he grabs my scarf, revealing my mouth and the needle sharp teeth within. He drops the scarf in shock and I quickly put it back on, hiding my mouth again as tears run down my face. "What the fuck are you?" He asks. The other Skeleton comes over. "Sans.... that is a rude thing to say to a guest. Relax....breathe" he says and I take a deep breath. "Now....what is your name? I am Wingding Gaster. You already know my brothers, Sans and Papyrus." He says remaining calm. "....I...I call myself Wingus...." I say and Sans starts to laugh. "Oh man, Wingding. Sounds like you have a fan boy." Sans says. I frown behind my scarf. "Sans...that is enough. Why don't you go see to the Matter we spoke of earlier?" Wingding says and Sans leaves. "I apologise for my brother. Now, are you alright?" He asks. I tremble. My medicine was wearing off. The recent contact with Kaito had kicked my body into overdrive and the medicine was wearing off quicker. "My medicine....it's...it's wearing off....It was supposed to last all night...." I say. He nods. "Come, I will make a few calls." He says and takes me to a room that looks to be his study. Closing the door behind us, he has me sit down. "You're careful...I give you that, but you can do better on your targets" he says. A chill runs through my body. I look down at my hands. My vision blurrs a moment and I swear I could see blood on them still. I rub my hands, trying to get the blood off. A pair of hands grab my own and I look up. "You must stop that. You're going to hurt yourself, Wingus." Wingding says. "Blood....it's always the same....I black out....and I wake up somewhere new.... there's always blood...always death....I...I never wanted to hurt anyone! I don't want any of this." I say and cry again. Wingding nods and goes to a cabinet. "You...are unique, Wingus. May I be so bold to ask...to see your soul?" He asks. I nod softly and bring it out. He looks at it in surprise. One half of my soul was purple, while the other was devoid of color and transparent. He frowns. "How did this happen to you? Your human half should be red, not transparent" he says. Placing my soul back in my chest, I look at him. "When...when I was disposed of....I...I didn't want to die....I wanted it so badly......my soul hurt so much but I managed to get free....." I say and he nods. "Ah, I see. You used what determination you had to recover and get away. It explains why your body cannot contain magic as it should. It is an easy enough fix." Wingding says. I blink at him. 'did he just say what I think he did?' I think to myself. 'yeah.....he did' Dante replies. "You suffer from a determination deficiency....your soul is weakened without it an your magic is actually being used up more quickly than it should be. Between your re-established connection to your twin and supplements to help keep your determination levels stable, you should be able to lead a normal life" Wingding says as he brings over a pill bottle. "These are not allowed in the open market but they should stablize your levels. Toriel...the woman you recently attacked....she will forgive you this once. However, you must allow me to help you" he says and hands me the bottle and a glass of water. 'don't do it, Wingus. For all you know, those are poison' Dante growls. 'it is MY body....not yours to use' I reply and take two of the pills. Wingding nods. "Two should last a day. So, two a day will help you.....I would also like to offer you a home here...close to your twin." Wingding says and I nod. I just found her again. Like hell I was going to be kept away from her again. "I would like that" I say.

Kaito's POV

I wake up to my soul feeling much better than normal. Turning over, I come face to face with my twin. I smile softly and take a moment to see how innocent he looks. He then yawns revealing his teeth, but it doesn't really bother me. He soon wakes up and looks at me. "Are you alright, 01?" He asks worried. "I'm alright now..and my name is Kaito now. Please don't call me that anymore" I ask and he nods. "My name is Wingus now" he says. I nod and gently kiss him so not to get cut on his teeth. "I missed you so fucking much" I say and he blushes. "I missed you too...Kaito...it's a pretty name....Kaito...it suits you" Wingus says and I smile softly. He puts his forehead against mine. "Well....I see you found a mate for us already" he says and I blush. "What are you talking about?" I say trying not to blush more but failing. "Oh come on, you can't hide anything from me, remember? It's Papyrus isn't it?" He asks and I don't reply. He smiles big and I scream into my pillow. He starts to laugh and pulls me into his lap. "Stars, I missed you." Wingus says and gently nips at my collarbone. I moan a little.

Papyrus's POV

It's been a couple days since Wingus arrived. He's been a constant at Kaito's side. Wingding, knowing more about soul split twins than I, have Wingus permission to sleep with his twin. I go upstairs to check on Kaito when Sans stops me. "Ya may want to wait a bit before going to check on Kaito, Paps" he says. I glare at sans. "And why is that?" I almost growl at him. Sans gives me one of his obnoxious grins. "Well....you see, soul split twins are lovers to each other first....it strengthens their connection" he says. I scoff at him. "Where did you get that information?" I ask. He chuckles. "It was in that book...you know, the one Wingding gave you to read?" He says and teleports before I can punch him. I sigh and knock on the bedroom door.

Kaito's POV

I look at the door in surprise. 'its probably Papyrus. Should we let him join our fun?' Wingus asks over the connection. I shiver and nod. "It's open, Papyrus" Wingus says and Papyrus comes in, closing the door behind him.


	5. Love & Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets a crash course in the sex lives of Soul split twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does contain smut! You have been warned

Kaito's POV

I smile sweetly as Papyrus turns around after closing the door. Wingus is doing the same. Both of us are down to our bones and if Papyrus's face was anything to go by, he liked what he saw. I giggle thinking that neither Haruto or I have seen him turn that shade of orange without being angry first. "I'd imagine that Sans warned you about coming in here" Wingus says, his voice soft as velvet instead of the shakiness that was normally expected from him. "We would love the company though" I purr and crawl towards him on my hands and knees. If Papyrus had flesh, I'm sure he would have gulped as beads of orange sweat made themselves known on his forehead. 'i have never seen Papyrus freeze before! This is priceless!' Haruto says. 'if you don't have anything helpful to say, keep quiet. You're ruining the mood' I reply as I make it to where Papyrus was now pressed against the wall. If I had not already seen the buldge starting to form in his normally tight dress pants, I would have thought he was scared of us....but then again, maybe he was. 'turn the tables on him. Papyrus loves control.....' Haruto says and I go into a half standing, half kneeling position in front of his pants. Wingus wastes no time in making a show of himself for Papyrus and I smirk seeing Papyrus seemingly transfixed on my twin. I rub my nose ridge against the buldge in his pants, snapping him back to the reality that there was two of us he should be watching. I look up at Papyrus, asking permission and he nods, his blush deepening. Undoing his belt and pants button, his member is already hard and twitching. 'how long, I wonder...has it been since he last touched himself.' Haruto says. "I wonder....how long has it been, Papyrus...since you last touched yourself....." I say and give him an affectionate lick. A strained moan escapes from between Papyrus's clenched teeth and I know it must have been a long time. Wingding, tired of being upstaged, comes over and we fight over the right to suck Papyrus by kissing. Papyrus gives a small whine and I know he's enjoying this just as much as we are. Wingding wins and I move out of the way by climbing into Papyrus's arms. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kiss him as Wingus careful sucks his member, occasionally scrapping his teeth against his member. I wrap my legs around Papyrus and start to nibble on the sides of his skull and trail down his neck. Unable to take it anymore, Papyrus walks over to the bed, Wingus being on his leg and member not being too much of a problem for him. I smile sweetly as he has Wingus get off. Pouting, Wingus watches as Papyrus strips his clothes off and lays down on our bed. I smile at my twin and he nods. Moving quickly, I restrain Papyrus's hands to the headboard with a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs I had found in the closet. I have to stifle a giggle seeing how cute Papyrus looked when he saw the cuffs. 'good...he remembers....his safe words are green, yellow, and blue....blue meaning stop.' Haruto says. I grab Papyrus's chin as Wingus returns to the blow job he was giving. "Your safe words are green, yellow, and blue....do you understand, Papyrus?" I ask and he nods as a moan escapes him. I smile and allow Haruto and I become one personality...for now. "Do you remember...where you got these?" I purr as I trace the scars on Papyrus's face. He shivers at the touch to the still sensitive scars. I lean down so my mouth is next to his head. "Because I remember....I remember every blissful moment.....the way you screamed....how hot you made me feel....how you took my innocence.....and now...you can again...." I whisper next to his ear. "Haruto...." He says like a prayer. I slap him. "Did I tell you to speak?" I say coldly, making him shiver. With a silent message to my twin, Wingus removes himself from Papyrus's member. Papyrus whines at the loss. Apparently, he was closer than I thought. "You know the rules of this game, Papyrus.... silence unless told otherwise....now....let us try this again, Pet. Let's see if you still remember your old tricks." I say and line myself up so my core is in front of his face. "Eat me" I order. Papyrus shudders a moment before he gets to work. I remain stonefaced as he circles my clit with his tongue. This was part of the game too. If he can make me moan....he gets free...he regains his control. However, now he had two that could moan. Me, being eaten out, and my twin, feeling the pleasure across our connection. Papyrus seems to have caught onto this fact because he is trying his damnedest to make us both moan. He tongue leaves my clit and I almost moan but catch myself. Suddenly, I jerk in surprise when Papyrus sticks his tongue into my core without warning. Nearby, Wingus is shifting trying not to whine in arousal. That's when Papyrus pulls out his Trump card and flicks my g spot with his tongue and I can't help but moan. I shiver and move away from Papyrus's face, trembling being so close but denied by the rules of the game. Wingus finally lets out a whimper of his own. Tossing him the keys, Wingus frees Papyrus from the cuffs. With a lustful look in his eyes that bordered on predatory, Papyrus growls and pins us both beneath his massive body. "Now....." Papyrus says not sure which of us he wants more. I try not to wiggle with need. I lost our little game and now the tables have turned.

Wingding's POV

I'm glad that I had the foresight to sound proof Kaito's room when she and Wingus were Haruto. Otherwise, I would never get any work done. There's a knock on my office door. "Enter" I say going over my plans against Grillby again. Sans comes in. "Close the door, Sans." I say and he goes back to close it. "So....have you turned anything up?" I ask looking at him. Sans tries to remain neutral in his expression but I know all too well when my brother is furious. I turn to my liquor cabinet and grab a bottle of mustard... Grillby's mustard. I had had the foresight to stock up some time back before the fued started. I hand it to him and he nods his thanks. ".....Haruto....she didn't die like Grillby said....she was used in illegal experimentation.....and she wasn't the only one. If what Muffet's little spies have turned up is true, at least fifty monsters and humans alike disappeared about thirty years ago. No note, no blood, no dust. Like they had never existed. Then, one day the disappearances stopped. No one was ever caught and the victims were never found." Sans says putting some files on my desk. "Toriel was able to sweet talk Captian Asgore into letting her borrow the files. These are the copies. Each file is either a monster or a human that went missing. Age, gender, soul color, nothing really matches up. It's a wide net of victims. Whoever did this...they needed a variety of subjects....." Sans says and takes a drink of mustard. I nod. "I remember something like this....it's a trend but not one normally used. The victims all come from a wide range of ages, races, and Creeds. It's a good mix for scientific research." I say. Sans frowns. "So....some scientist is out there doing who knows what with these people?" Sans asks and I nod. "But for now, what matters is Haruto....where she fits in this." I say and sans nods. "It took a lot of digging....but..." He sighs. "You're not going to like this." He says. "Go on" I say, my eyes narrowing. "Haruto...was used for the Soul Fusion Project. I found some old documentation on the project before it was shut down. Haruto's soul was fused with that of a death row inmate...one no one would miss, but extremely unstable. They were able to create two subjects from Haruto and this Dante fellow. Care to guess who they made?" Sans remarks and drinks more mustard. "Kaito and Wingus." I say and he nods. "Kaito and Wingus both possess their own distinct personalities, but they also have Haruto and Dante in their corner pocket. Kaito has Haruto while Wingus hot Dante." He says and finishes his mustard. I nod. ".....so...the biggest and most important part....who gave Haruto over to those fuckers? It took some bribing, a little threatening, and maybe some maiming, but I found out.....it was Grillby. The whole fucking time, he knew where Haruto was!" He says and smashes one of my chairs. I slam my hands on my desk. "Sans! That is enough! I will handle Grillby in due time. For now....we wait" I say and sans nods, calming down. "He's going to fucking pay for what he's done..." Sans says.

Kaito's POV

I lay cuddled up to Papyrus. Wingus lays on his other side, just as spent as I was. I smile and kiss Papyrus gently. "I missed you, Pap" I say and he smiles softly. "I have Missed you...more than you can ever imagine" he says and we fall asleep like that.


	6. Creating Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito comes up with a plan to better the mob's profits

Kaito's POV

A few months pass by rather quickly for Wingus and I. Wingus had a lot of therapy to go through before he was even close to being able to handle moving on after what happened with Toriel. They had met since he attacked her under Dante's control. With help from Haruto and myself, Dante had been forced into submission. Wingus was able to focus on his own interests without the fear that had ruled most of his life. Things between us and Papyrus became steady after he discovered that we were his Haruto but respected that we were our own separate personalities as well. Kind of a four way relationship. Even though Dante didn't like it...he was overruled. I knock on the door of Wingding's office. "Enter" he says and I go inside and close the door behind me. "You wanted to see me?" I ask. He looks up at me. "Yes, please take a seat." I sit down. "We were able to confirm that Grillby was the one who gave Haruto over to the scientists that created you and Wingus" he says. I grip the arms of the chair. "This information only makes ruining Grillby more of an option. I wanted your opinion on this." Wingding says. I think a few minutes. 'grillby still uses our recipes in his place. We could open our own place and overtake him' Haruto suggested. I sigh. "Frankly....it would be justice if he ended up becoming my bitch. When I was younger, I said I wanted to have my own restaurant. You can imagine who took that. Grillby still uses my recipes. Perhaps, we should open our own place in our territory. If the people like it well enough, they will have to stop going to his territory. That's what happened with Burgerpants and his Bunarama place." I say. "I always wondered what happened to Burgerpants" Wingding says. I look away. "I'm sure you have heard of The Dragon by now" I say and he nods. "Only one witness in The Dragon's whole career. They are very efficient" he says. I nod. "I am The Dragon" I say and Wingding looks at me seriously. "The nickname came about because the witness saw my Gaster Blaster. Unlike a normal one, mine has a full body." I say. I look at Wingding. "....it was something Grillby took advantage of. You've no doubt noticed that I am a bit bi-polar. I haven't gotten that bad in a while." I say with a giggle. "Papyrus and Sans give me enough of a magical workout to prevent that. However, when I was still with Grillby, he would wait for my personality to switch and send me out to kill for him. I didn't really realize until I found Papyrus what he was doing to me" I say and he nods. "Your restablished connection to your twin also helps. You have too much determination while he has too little. You balance each other out" Wingding says and I nod. Wingding thinks for a few minutes. "The restaurant idea is a good one. I'll leave it to you to find a suitable site" he says and I leave. Papyrus is waiting for me downstairs. "Where's Wingus?" I ask. Papyrus chuckles. "Where else? In his workshop tinkering with some Gizmo or gadget" he says and I smile. "It's nice to see him so happy" I say and Papyrus nods. "Anyways, I have some scouting to do. Wingding and I are going to open a restaurant in our territory. With some luck, it will be a success and take away business from Grillby" I say and he nods. Papyrus looks away a moment. "Would you like to come with me? I hear you know a few things about good business" I say. He looks at me. "Are you asking me out on a date?" He asks. I chuckle. "I think we're way past dating, Papyrus, but I guess I am" I say. He blushes slightly. "I guess a great restaurant needs a perfect venue, and I, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, would know a few places that may fit the bill" he says and I smile. After grabbing my bag and coat, we head out to look around the territory. Despite being considered small, it was actually pretty large. When we reached the park, however, my mood fell. "This....is a park? Looks more like a dump" I say seeing trash just laying here and there. "It's been like this since before we got this territory. I think Wingding was planning on demolishing it." Papyrus says. I shake my head. "Don't you see the potential? What better place for a cozy restaurant than in the middle of a beautiful park? And we could even add more business by having hot dog, balloon, and nice cream carts going around the park! Not to mention the property values in the area would go up" I say. Papyrus nods and smiles. "I can see you made up your mind. Shall we tell Wingding?" He asks and I nod. It doesn't take us long to get back. Wingding is in the living room enjoying some tea when we come in. "So, how did the scouting go?" He asks. I smile big. "I think I have the perfect place, but it may change your plans for the space" I say. Curious, Wingding puts down his tea. "Go on" he says. "The old park in the center of the territory. If it's restored, it would be a great place for a cozy restaurant. You could also have various vendors selling from carts." I say. "No to mention that property values will go up in that area" Papyrus says and I nod. "If we set it up that we are giving back to the community, the community will rally around us. Offer breaks on protection fees in exchange for work restoring the park and helping build the restaurant. The work alone would create jobs. Jobs do mean money out of pocket at first, but in the long run...making the area more desirable will bring more families to the area. Stopping other mobs from causing trouble in the territory and making it safer will also attract more people to live here" I say and stop to breathe. Wingding thinks on this. "So, in short, we care about those under our protection and they care back? It's interesting" Wingding says and I nod. "The city as a whole is a rotting trash heap. By cleaning up our part of it, we have the potential to become even stronger." I say and he nods. "This is a very well thought plan you have, Kaito. I'm impressed" he says. I blush at the praise. "Good food, a safe home, and good friends is what most humans or monsters look for." I say and he nods. "Tomorrow is collection day. We can inform the citizens of these changes then" he says and I nod. Papyrus smiles at me and I smile back. Tomorrow comes quickly and we all are waiting at the park. I even managed to drag Wingus out of his workshop. One by one, we asked the representatives of each building to have their neighbors meet us at the park, sending them back with the money. At first, no one came. No doubt they were all scared. Wingus, not wanting to scare anyone, wore a face mask like a doctor would wear to cover his mouth. However, soon enough, the people, humans and monsters alike, gathered at the park. "You are all probably confused about why your money has been returned to you. This is relatively simple. We want to improve things in this area. That cannot happen if the citizens cannot afford to take care of themselves. It has been said that the Gaster mob has no heart.....we are here to prove that wrong. I will now allow one of our newest members to tell you what we have in mind" Wingding says and I step forward. The crowd starts to whisper. "....thank you, Wingding. As he has said, we pan to improve the quality of life in this area. To start, we wish to restore the park with an addition of a small restaurant in it's heart. Those that wish to take part will be granted freedom of protection fees for the time being. How long this will last depends on how long it takes to restore the park, roadways, and homes of the area. Those in search of work will be offered jobs either in repair work or helping clean up the park. We are well aware that the city is a mess. However, with your help, we can at least clean up our part of it and make it worth something again" i say and the crowd claps. Wingding comes back up. "We will have various work sheets posted in stores around the area. Just fill out the needed information and we will be in touch soon." He says. Wingus comes up. "I know...it sounds too good to be true, but it is. We want things to get better, not only for us, but you as well. Please don't let this chance pass you by" Wingus says. Wingding nods. "However, we understand if you do not wish to take part. We are mobsters after all. It's not in our nature....at least that's what everyone wants to believe. Those that do not take part will not be punished. That is all. Please enjoy your day" Wingding says and we head home. "That went well, I think" I say and sans nods. "Most folks around here are stretching as hard as they can between their normal bills and the protection fees. Giving them the option for a better life is like giving a starving person food" he says and I nod.


	7. Stage Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after the proposal to restore their territory, life can't get any better. The people under their protection love them and business is booming. However, a dark shadow follows Kaito...one of her and Wingus's past.

Kaito's POV

It took two years to clean up our part of the city and build the restaurant. At first, the public was unsure of our motives for all of this, but slowly, they came around. As predicted, the increase of jobs in the area caused many people to be able to afford to live better lives. So, in turn, when it came time to collect protection fees again, many if not all of those in our area paid with a smile. Those that still couldn't afford to pay were given alternate methods, such as work helping with the upkeep of the park and roadways. To say that we gained more power was an understatement. We no only had one of the most desired territories in the city, but also the safest. Thanks to some gizmos Wingus made, we know whenever a member of a rival mob enters our territory. Mostly, it's just been to eat at the restaurant or talks with Wingding himself, but no violence. Today, I'm on a mission of peace. Wingding asked me to extend an olive branch to a don of one of the neighboring territories, Muffet. Muffet runs a thriving baking empire. So, she's not really a threat as far as competition in the clubbing or restaurant business. However, if we can reach and alliance, it could become profitable for everyone involved. As usual, I'm wearing my hijab. However, this one is a pale blue to match my dress. I walk into Muffet's Bakery and wait in line. After about ten minutes, I'm finally at the counter. "Can I help you, miss?" The spider asks. "I would like a couple cinnamon Twists please" I say. He frowns. "I'm sorry. We are out of those" he says. I smile sweetly. "I'm sure you could find a couple in the back. Perhaps someone forgot to bring them out front" I say discreetly passing a few gold to him. He doesn't blink. "I will check. It could be a few minutes. Can I offer you a drink while you wait?" He asks. I nod. "Hot chamomile tea with honey and one tablespoon of sugar" I say and take a seat. He goes in the back. After a minute, another spider brings my tea. I tip them a gold and they leave. I drink my tea as I watch the customers come and go. 'so far, so good' I think. 'don't get cocky. Muffet is no pushover.' Haruto says. 'i know. We've...met' I reply. After I finish my tea, a buff looking spider comes up to me. 'one of Muffet's poison guards. She certainly knows how to hold a grudge' I think. "The owner would like to have a word with you" he says. "About time." I say and follow him upstairs. He lets me into an office. I hear the door lock behind me. "So....it's finally come to this.... Grillby finally sent his Dragon after me" Muffet says looking out the window. I frown. "I didn't come to kill anyone and especially not for Grillby. If that's what you expected, I am sorry to disappoint you" I say and I sit down in a chair. She looks at me confused. "Don't tell me that your spies didn't tell you what happened between Grillby and I?" I say as she sits down. "They haven't. Although, Sans has been asking some.... interesting questions" she says. A spider comes in with tea for the both of us. I nod. "I am currently working for the Gaster mob. Where I should have been all along." I say and drink my tea. She nods. "Wingding and I have always tolerated each other." She says. I nod. "Well....I am here on his behalf. I come with an offer....an alliance... against Grillby" I say. She looks at me for a few minutes. I drink my tea a bit more. "You have peaked my interest" she says. "Your business and the gaster mob's business are in separate parts of the food industry. No competition for either of us. What I propose is an alliance. We have a premier location for a branch bakery in gaster territory. No fees, no strings attached other than being allowed to have one of our restaurants in your territory. We will even help you gain the respect with the public that we have. In the past two years, our profits have increased dramatically. Those in our area respect and love us. And in turn, we protect and love them. Property values have also increased in the area. The gaster territory is the most desired area of the city at the moment.....a good place for another bakery" I say. She thinks a moment. "And how does this affect Grillby?" She asks. I smile. "With more restaurants around the city, It increases the competition against Grillby. His business will suffer greatly from the loss of customers. Eventually, he will have to cut his losses and sell his business. That's when the Gaster mob will swoop in.....I am sure you remember Haruto" I say. She nods. "One of my best customers....a few friends." She says and I nod. "Well.... she's not dusted....per say" I say and Muffet looks at me. "Grillby gave her to some scientists that used her to make my twin and myself" I say. Muffet frowns. "....so that's why sans needed my services." She says and I nod. She stands and looks out the window again. "I've heard of the success the Gasters have had in their territory and I am tired of Grillby's bullshit. Count me in.....and Kaito?" She says looking at me. "Yes?" I say. "It's good to have my friend back, even if she is someone new now." She says and I smile. Muffet sees me off and I head home. I will have to admit that I wasn't as vigilant as I should have been. I had grow soft.... comfortable with the life I was living....and it caught up to me. I don't know how they got the drop on me....or how long they had been following me. However, I soon woke up strapped to an exam table, naked. "Subject SFP-01 has regained consciousness. We can begin testing" a very familiar voice says. I don't see him, but I can hear the bastard walking around the table. 'he must have blindfolded us' Haruto says. "Time outside of the lab has appeared to have done subject SFP-01 good. The subject's health has improved dramatically since our last meeting. The subject's soul also seems to have become stronger as well. This is possibly due to outside triggers. The subject appears to also have grown into their new form nicely." He says and I jolt feeling hands prodding at my body.... examining it..... feeling it. I close my eyes despite having the blindfold on and try to remain calm. "Bone structure has gained mass. Magic has increased immensely. Determination levels are stable." The voice says. Then, his hands are in my ribcage and I jolt again as he runs his finger down the side of my soul. I let out a whine at the unwanted pleasure. "Subject is responsive to stimuli to the soul. Further examination is required." He says and I feel the prick of a needle in my arm. "Administration of the inhibitor at three am. Should take effect momentarily." He says and I start to feel warm. 'that damn bastard.....' I think. 'calm down. Try to think of something that turns you off' Haruto says and I focus on Sans. His stupid jokes and witty comebacks. Another touch to my soul jolts me back to whatever that bastard was doing. "Subject SFP-01 seems to be resisting the inhibitor. Additional stimuli required." The voice say and I feel his hands on my pelvis, feeling, massaging it. I try so hard not to think about it. 'Kaito!' I hear Wingus scream through the bond. 'wing...Wingus....help...they...they got me...' I reply. 'hold on. We're on our way!' he replies. "Subject SFP-01 seems to require more stimulation. Taking appropriate action." The voice says and I cry out as he grabs my soul and lightly squeezes it. "Subject SFP-01 is extremely resistant to the inhibitor. Stronger dose required." He says and I feel the needle again in my arm. The heat down in my pelvis increases but I try my best not to think about it. 'kaito, funnel whatever is messing with you to me. I can handle it!' Wingus says through the bond. 'they're trying to get me to active my ecto body....are you sure you'd be able to resist jumping whoever's bones you are with?' I reply. 'dante says that he can.' he replies and I funnel some of the sensations to Wingus. "Interesting.... subject SFP-01 seems to have an increased resistance to the inhibitor. Cannot administer more without harming the subject. Must use alternate means." The voice says and I am suddenly kissed by the bastard. I try to bit him, but he uses the opportunity to force his tongue into my mouth. For the first time, I wish I had Wingus's teeth. His tongue explores my mouth and tangled with my own. 'we're close. Just try to survive. Don't hurt yourself' Wingus says. I whimper and let the inhibitor work. The heat returns with a passion and I start to cry as my ecto body takes shape. "Seems that the subject has lost the ability to fight off the inhibitor. Good, we can continue" he says and I feel his hands on my body as he examines each part of my ecto body. "Magical concentration is impressive. Solidity is acceptable......details are....impressive. Subject SFP-01 has developed into a fine specimen. Stage two of the Soul Fusion Project can begin. Stage two is to see if the subject can carry a new soul to term and produce a hybrid soul. Administration of donor magical material being introduced at four am." He says and I jerk as a long device is shoved into my private area. The device does not stop, but continues up to my crevix. The bastard tuts to himself. "Inhibitor failed to open up the cervix. Opening by force required." He says and removes the device. I pant and tremble, unable to close my legs or get away.... anything to stop what the bastard was trying to do. I scream out as a much bigger device is shoved into my core without warning. It quickly hits my cervix and I hear a click. Pain errupts in my abdomen as the device forces my cervix to open up, giving the bastard access to my womb. The device remains in place as he moves again. It apparently has a channel for the previous device to pass through because I soon feel it deep inside me. "Images indicate that subject SFP-01 has been retrieved at an opportune moment. Ovulation has began. Implantation can begin more quickly than anticipated. Implantation beginning at 4:45 am." He says and I cry even more. 'kaito, we're almost there! Don't worry! We're coming' Wingus says over the bond. "Implantation success at 5 am. Will monitor the development." He says as he removes the devices from my body. I try to make my ecto body vanish but it remains in place making me cry even more. I never wanted my first child to be at this bastard's hands....I wanted it to be with Papyrus. I continue to cry as I feel a needle at my arm again. "Location has been compromised. Preparing to transport subject SFP-01 to new location. Sedative administered at 5:10 am." He says and my head starts to get fuzy, making it hard to think as he removes the restraints.

Papyrus's POV

I follow Wingus into the lab with sans on our tail. How dare they take what is mine! They will pay dearly if Kaito is harmed in any way. We finally make it to the final room to find the scientist from the SFP attempting to move Kaito from the table. I growl and pin him to the wall with my bones. Wingus rushes to catch Kaito before she hits the ground. "Interesting.....it has been a long time SFP-02. How are you?" The scientist says. Wingus doesn't acknowledge him as he takes Kaito in his arms. "Papyrus, she needs immediate attention. The bastard practically raped her" Wingus says and I nod, tossing a teleportation gem to him. "Use that to teleport Kaito and yourself back. Sans and I will deal with this trash" I say coldly. He nods and teleports home with Kaito.


	8. Family ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito, Wingus, and Papyrus finally tie the knot. Wingding has a bit too much to drink. And Grillby comes clean.

Papyrus's POV

Sans and I return home after dropping the scientist off at asgore's precinct in Toriel's territory. With a few words to Asgore about his involvement in haruto's fate, Asgore looked the other way as we beat him senseless. Walking into the house, we find Wingding sitting in his chair, wine glass in hand. It wasn't often he indulged in the human drink. It often made him too drunk for cognitive thought. I frown and sit down on the couch. "How is she?" Sans asks sitting as well. Wingding swirls his glass. "The implantation didn't take, fortunately. Whoever's DNA they attempted to use, they were not compatible with a Skeleton.....did you get any information on the donor?" He asks. Sans nods. "It was Grillby....it's been him from day one" sans says and Wingding frowns. "Small favors that it didn't take. It would only hurt Kaito even more if it had survived." He says taking a drink. "Wingus has been with her ever since I healed her. The scientist was very cold in his approach. So, she hasn't been shying away from intimacy, which is fortunate. Papyrus, she will probably need you as well" he says and I nod getting up.

Kaito's POV

I am curled up with Wingus when there's a knock on the door. "It's me" we hear Papyrus say. Wingus looks at me and I nod. I really needed this right now. "Come on in, Paps." Wingus says. He comes in, still as immaculate as ever. He frowns. "Kaito...I...I should have went with you" he says. "Papyrus.... please....I...I just need my boys right now.....we can talk later" I say and he sighs. Starting to undress, he comes over to the bed as we make room for him. I end up between my twin and our lover. I smile softly and kiss Papyrus. Wingus gently rubs my back as Papyrus returns the kiss with equal tenderness. Don't get me wrong, I love it rough, but right now....I just needed to be loved. "I am going to go let Wingding know how you are doing, Kaito. He's probably worried. Take good care of her, Paps" Wingus says slipping on some pajamas before leaving the room. "Are you sure you are up for this? So soon after what happened?" Papyrus asks and I nod. "I want you, Papyrus.....if anything, I learned that nothing is for certain. With what we do.....best grab happiness while we can.....Wingus and I...we want to bind with you." I say and Papyrus thinks for a moment. "I would like nothing more. Should there be a..." I cut him off. "No ceremony. Less people that know, the better. It will give us a weakness others can exploit." I say and he nods. "That's why Wingus left. As the more dominant twin, you are the one I would have to bind to." He says and I nod. "You do realize that....you could become a mother from this? Do you still want this?" He asks being considerate of what recently happened. "Papyrus.....I would rather it be you than some unknown that I have a child with." I say and he nods, kissing me gently. Papyrus, ever the gentleman, gently runs his hands down my body, making me shiver in anticipation. "Don't forget...you and Wingus will also have to mark each other. He gets your other collarbone" I say and he nods. Kissing my neck, he starts to kiss down to my collarbone where he bites down hard, making me whimper. His teeth are quickly replaced by his tongue as he uses it the soothe the injury. I soon find my mouth on his left collarbone and I bite down hard. Papyrus groans more in pleasure than pain. Figures that he would get off on this. I gently lick the bite Better as Papyrus brings out his soul. I do as well and our souls reach out almost instantly for each other. I moan in pleasure as the threads from Papyrus's soul brush against my soul, wrapping around it. Soon, it is done and our souls return into our chests. Panting, I allow my ecto body to form. Papyrus growls with arousal and I part my legs. He has a familiar look in his eyes and I nod. "Safeword?" He asks. "Blue" I say. He stares and grabs something from under the bed. I shiver in anticipation as he brings out several nylon straps. Having me lean forward, he binds my wrists to my ankles and my elbows to my knees, giving him complete access to my core. I shiver feeling the cool air in the room contact my entrance. Papyrus gently flips me over so my ass is in the air. "I was so worried when you went missing......like a part of my soul was being ripped out of me....I told you to wait for me to escort you to Muffet's.....I'm not angry, but you did disobey me.....and you must be punished..." He says sending shivers down my spine. Now, you would think that after what I went through, I would be against this sort of foreplay, but it's not cold like with that bastard. There was passion in my lover's voice, there was fear....there was pain. My entrance is already dripping wet, some of my fluids trickling down my legs. Suddenly, I feel Papyrus use his fingers to gather some of my wetness and work it into my asshole. I already knew what was going to happen. I then feel the cold metal of a vibrator against my entrance. I try to keep quiet. I wasn't allowed to make a sound during a punishment fuck session. Papyrus starts to gently push it in and I know which one it is. It's one that's the size of a chicken egg with a string attached for easy removal. It was also remote controlled. 'shit....he's really mad' i think as Papyrus manages to get it to my cervix and he lines up his member to my asshole. I shiver in anticipation. I hear a click and the vibrator activates, hitting all the right places as Papyrus slowly pushes himself into my asshole. I bite my tongue trying not to scream out in pain/pleasure. The pressure of his member in my ass combined with the vibration of the device deep inside me are starting to drive me to an orgasm. Papyrus begins to thrust into my ass and the vibrations get more intense. Tears go down my face but it's not for it to stop, just that I am overwhelmed with sensation. Suddenly, Papyrus and the vibrator are pulled out all at once. I barely manage not to whimper at the loss. Papyrus brings his face close to mine. "I know that you have haruto's rebellious nature, but next time I tell you to wait fo me, you will do it, won't you?" He says and I nod. He smiles. "Good girl" he says releasing my arms and legs from the straps before sinking himself into my core. "You can make noise now" he says and I let out a moan as he picks up a quick pace, bringing me back to the edge again. I feel him twitch inside me and I tip over the edge, dragging him with me.

Wingus's POV

I close the door behind me and head downstairs to the living room. Right now, Kaito needed Papyrus a lot more than she needed me. It didn't bother me. I had spent the past few hours letting her cry on my shoulder. I find Wingding still sitting in the living room, the wine glass almost empty. I frown. "How much have you had already, Wingding?" I ask. He looks at the glass a moment. "I think...it's my third...no, fourth glass." He says. I sigh and take the wine bottle from beside him. "Then, that's two or three too many. You need to sleep it off before you do something stupid." I say and he finishes his glass. "Who....hick.....made you the don?" He asks reaching for the bottle. I step out of his reach. "No one, but someone has to keep you from overdoing it" I say and go to the kitchen. I pour the last of the wine down the sink and throw the bottle away. It was going to be a long night, and I just had to be the designated babysitter. I come back to Wingding almost asleep in the chair. "Come on, Wingding, let's get you to bed" I say. He gives me a goofy grin. "Now you're talking....hick" he says and tries to kiss me. I block it with a hand. "You are going to sleep" I say helping him to his room. I help him get ready for bed and manage to avoid getting groped. When I finally leave his room, it's almost midnight. 'are you two done?' I ask Kaito over the bond. 'yes, you can come back. Paps and you still have to mark each other.' Kaito replies. I smile and head back to our room.

Kaito's POV

I'm cuddling with Papyrus with Wingus returns. He smiles seeing us. "So...I'm going to be an uncle and a dad?" He asks and I nod. Wingus crawls onto the bed and lays behind me, sandwiching me between him and Papyrus. Papyrus smiles and kisses him. I watch, comfortable where I am. I watch as they replay what Papyrus and I did. I smile and stop them. "Boys, I'm exhausted. Let me go to Papyrus's room to rest while you two play" I say and they let me up. I slip on a nightgown and leave the room. I go to the kitchen for a late night snack. Soon, there's a knock on the door. I look at the time and grab a knife. Hiding it in my sleeve, I open the door. Grillby is standing in the doorway. "You have a lot of nerve coming here, Grillby." I say. "I'm not here to fight you, Kaito. I'm here to talk." He says. I glare. "That's how it always starts with you, Grillby. Unfortunately for you, everyone is exhausted and we're not up for talking." I say. "I'm not here to talk to everyone, just you" he says. "One moment" I say closing the door. I go to sans's door and knock. He opens it with a yawn. "Doll, ya got shitty timing." He says. "Grillby's at the front door" I say and he immediately becomes serious. "He wants to talk to me, but I don't want to talk to him alone..... especially not now" I say and he nods. I go back to the door and let him in. "Sans is going to be there with us. This is not for debate" I say and he follows me to the kitchen. In the short time I took to get Grillby, sans had put buckets of water all over the kitchen. Grillby glares but sits at the table. I sit down as well. "you make one wrong move, g, and we'll be playing firefighter" sans says leaning against the counter. Grillby takes a deep breath. "I never wanted any of this..... anything that happened to Haruto, Kaito, or Wingus. They have my daughter.....they took her for their project but....I now know that she's been dust for some time....." He says. I frown. "That doesn't change anything, Grillby. You still did a lot of bad by us." I say. He sighs. "I figured that you would feel that way. I am offering my territory as a peace offering. Just...let me keep the bar" he says. I look at him. "I...I may not have had the best intentions most of the time I raised you, Kaito, but I do love you as my own. Those men were not supposed to hurt you" he says. He reaches into his coat. Sans jumps up. "Wait! I'm just going to give Kaito her scrapbook" he says and pulls it out. "I...I wanted you to have it back. They were some of our best times" he says passing it over to me. I smile a little, running my hand over it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
